


the way you make me feel (you really turn me on)

by skywqy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward First Times, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, its not very funny, yugyeoms first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywqy/pseuds/skywqy
Summary: it's yugyeom's first time and bambam's a really good boyfriend.





	the way you make me feel (you really turn me on)

"you sure about this?" yugyeom asked nervously as he held onto bambam's waist. the elder was busy straddling his lap and grinding his hips against yugyeom's, making the bed slightly shake.

bambam pulled away from laying opened mouth kisses on yugyeom's neck "yeah...yeah" his voice lacked confidence at first but soon regained it when he saw a worried look on the maknae's face. "are you?" he put his full attention on yugyeom, watching him as he nervously fiddled with the string of his sweats.

yugyeom bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes for a bit. was he really sure about this, let alone _ready_ to lose his virginity?

all their hyungs were out for the day, a perfect time for them to commit their sin but yugyeom couldn't help but feel....nervous?

  
he let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, looking at the sight in front of him or more like on him. the light in their shared room was dimmed but it wasn't dark to the point where yugyeom couldn't see bambam.

 

bambam's lips were red and slick with saliva due to the intense make-out session they were having before this awkward questionnaire. his once styled black hair was now disheveled and his collarbones were exposed-due to his button up being unbuttoned and pushed down his shoulders-and were decorated with red angry lovebites. the zipper of his jeans was undone, revealing a prominent bulge hidden behind his black briefs, begging to be touched. it was truly a beautiful sight.

 

a sight yugyeom never wanted to forget.

 

"we can stop if you want..." bambam suggested with a soft smile, he moved his shirt up his shoulders, zipped his jeans ignoring his raging boner and started to stand up but was stopped by yugyeom pulling him into a loving embrace. catching him by surprise.

 

he trusted bambam more than anyone in the world. he was more than ready to do this.

 

"i want to do this" yugyeom mumbled into bambam's skin. "i want to do this with you, pookie" he lifted up his head matching bambam's gaze, pressing their lips into a desperate kiss, tongues tangling together as they struggled to get their clothes off without breaking the kiss.

yugyeom pulled away, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head and returned to the kiss, wasting no time in shoving his tongue back in bambam's mouth. bambam moaned into the kiss, whimpering when yugyeom would bite his plump lips.

 

"lay...down" he moaned out between kisses, trying to push the younger down on the bed. yugyeom obliged laying down on the bed as they both of them shimmied out of their pants and shoes, leaving them in their briefs which were way too tight for their liking.

 

yugyeom whimpered as bambam licked at his right nipple and pinched the other one. the elder smirked smugly at the reaction.

 

"you like that?" bambam asked before yugyeom could respond, he had already taken the rosy nipple in his mouth. he pinched and pulled at the other one satisfied with yugyeoms desperate moans.

 

bambam loved playing with his nipples knowing how extremely sensitive they were and how desperate yugyeom could get. now bambam could finally break yugyeom, licking and touching at every sensitive spot he could find without stopping and resorting to giving a simple hand job.

 

the mewl coming from yugyeom's sinful mouth was enough to pull him out of his thoughts. he let go of the nipple with a sloppy pop and continued to lick at yugyeoms chest. he traced the dandelion tattoo with the tip of his tongue, the younger arching his back at the sensation.

 

"fuck...bam-" he moaned out as bambam trailed chaste and possessive open mouth kisses down his chest to his stomach almost reaching the place he wanted to be touched most. "t-touch me please" he stuttered out dumbly as bambam caressed his inner thighs.

 

"mmm" he hummed as he took back his position on yugyeoms lap. his clothed ass pressed against yugyeoms hard cock making the younger moan out even more. "look at you baby...so pretty" he proceeded to mark up yugyeoms pale neck, luckily they were on a small break so he could mark him up all he wanted. bambam bit down hard on yugyeoms adam's apple, sucking it gently as an apology until he was satisfied with the mark.

 

yugyeoms breathing was labored as the gorgeous man on top of him marked every expanse of skin he could, he started rubbing his clothed cock on bambam's ass, moaning at the friction.

"y-you're so hot bammie...fuck!" he continued to rub his cock, his moans becoming high pitched as a familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. "i-i'm so close"

bambam smirked against his neck, he used all his strength to push yugyeoms hips down. yugyeom whined trying to buck his hips up but failing. "oh baby but we just started.." bambam whispered, his plump lips ghosting over yugyeoms, yearning for a kiss.

he slid down to the edge of the bed, pulling down yugyeom's briefs. yugyeoms hard cock sprang out, slick with precum. bambam stuck his tongue out licking up the bead of precum sliding down the thick shaft. yugyeom almost came on the spot, he never had bambam's mouth near his dick, it was a new sensation that he couldn't get enough of. sure, bambam's hand around his dick made him desperate but it wasn't nearly as good as his mouth on him.

bambam ran his tongue through the slit, he felt a sense of pride when he heard yugyeom moan and whimper at the action. yugyeom threaded his hand in bambam's hair, pulling at it slightly.

"you want my mouth?" bambam looked up at him with innocent eyes. yugyeom nodded, his cheeks were flushed making him look angelic.

bambam cooed at him and proceeded to wrap his full lips on the tip, sucking on it gently. yugyeom threaded his hand in bambam's hair, pulling at it slightly. the action encouraged bambam to take more of him in his mouth until his cock hit the back of bambam's throat.  
  
yugyeom tightened his grip on bambam's hair, as the thai man bobbed his head faster. yugyeom, surprisingly, pulled him off, the sinful pop filled the quiet room along with their heavy breathing. "i-i..." yugyeom trailed off looking unsure, he let go of bambam's hair as he fiddled with his fingers.

"you want to stop?"

"no!" yugyeom yelled a bit too loudly startling bambam. "no...i want to...you know.." yugyeom blushed, trying to look at anything else but bambam.

but bambam grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to meet. "no baby, i don't know. you have to tell me gyeomie"

yugyeom made a pleasurable noise at the name, he took a deep breath and tried to gain some confidence. "i-i..want to..be inside you"

his words made bambam blush, he didn't actually think yugyeom would vocalize his desire. he made haste taking off his underwear, reaching over the nightstand and grabbing the small packet of lube he stole from mark's room, he had hidden in the top drawer.

he laid down next to yugyeom, spreading his legs open as he opened the packet ready to squeeze the cold substance on his fingers.

"wait!" yugyeom snatched the pack away and kneeled in between bambam's spread legs. he took a moment to admire the long tan limbs and thighs, caressing them slightly as he spoke "i want to do it"

"are you sure?"

yugyeom grew tired of hearing that question and decided to take matters into his own hands. he spread an average amount of lube on his fingers. he nudged bambam's knee with his elbow, motioning for him to spread them wider. bambam obeyed grabbing the back of his knees and spread his legs as far as he could.

"okay..so they usually do it like this.."yugyeom mumbled to himself, tracing the rim of bambam's puckered hole.

the thai man made an amused noise as he let go of his legs and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. "they?" he questioned suspiciously, his face dropped "...kim yugyeom... please tell me YOU DID NOT watch our hyungs have sex?!"

yugyeom choked on his spit. "no! of course not! what the hell bambam!?" he smacked his boyfriends thigh, embarrassed "i was talking about porn..."

bambam giggled taking pity on the man and continued to spread his legs." alright then, carry on"

yugyeom, still a little angry at the accusation, thrust his finger into the tight heat. bambam jolted forward, moaning in a mixture pain and pleasure. he kicked the younger's shoulder lightly giving him a pout.

the maknae laughed and reached up to kiss the pout away, continuing to thrust his finger in the tight muscle. bambam wrapped his arm around his neck, forcing them into a hungry kiss filled with moans and groans.

"m-more" he moaned out, yugyeom gladly obeyed and shoved in another finger making a scissoring motion that had bambam's toes curling in pleasure. he continued this for a while adding another finger in until bambam stopped him claiming he was ready.

yugyeom gulped and grabbed the packet once more. squeezing the rest of its contents into his hand and stroking his cock, making it even slicker.

"d-don't be nervous, we can stop whenever you want to" bambam gave him a reassuring smile. at that moment yugyeom couldn't express the amount of love he had for the beautiful man in front of him, he was truly lucky to have him.

he aligned himself with bambam's gaping hole and pushed himself in.

"oh..god" bambam gasped as he felt the stretch. his thighs started to shake with pleasure, he knew yugyeom was big but he didn't know he was this _big_.

yugyeom whined the tight heat around his cock was incredibly overwhelming he couldn't hold himself up. he fell down against bambam's body but luckily didn't crush him. he held himself up by placing his hand on either side of bambam's head, his hyung was so breathtakingly gorgeous up close, especially like this. his cheeks were flushed with color, while his hair stuck to his forehead slick with sweat and his lips, oh god his lips were gorgeous alone.

yugyeom started to move, watching as bambam's face fill with pleasure. his lips parted letting out silent moans, and his eyes closed. "f-fuck.." he almost screamed out but prevented himself by placing his hand on his mouth.

yugyeom reached for the hand forcing it down above his head, he interlaced their fingers as he quickened his pace. wanting-no-needing to see bambam in even more pleasure.

"yeah baby, just like that-ah" he couldn't finish the praise as yugyeom angled his hips hitting his prostate dead on.

yugyeom let out pleased sighs, he went even faster chasing his own orgasm but most importantly bambam's. he leaned down and took one of bambam's nipples in his mouth and pinched the other one.

the older man tangled his free hand in yugyeom's hair, pulling at it. "g-gyeomie...i'm so close baby"

yugyeom sped up his thrusts, biting the nipple in his mouth. bambam hissed, arching his back off the bed, overwhelmed with pleasure. the grip on his hand tightened, as yugyeom rammed his hips, the sound of skin slapping and bambam's breathy moans filled the room.

yugyeom let go of the nipple with a lewd pop, his free hand gripped bambam's hard cock. his strokes matched his thrust bringing immense pleasure to bambam.

a particularly loud obscene moan erupted from bambam's throat, yugyeom watched in utter amazement as bambam unraveled under him. his eyes were screwed shut, his lips parted even wider and his whole body shook as white ropes started to decorate both of their stomachs. his chest rose as wanton moans burst out of his mouth.

yugyeom chased his orgasm, careful with the overstimulation of bambam's body. bambam whined and clenched around causing the younger to finally break.

"w-where do i-"

"inside" bambam gasped out "come inside"

yugyeom gave one last thrust as he decorated bambam's silky red walls with white. his body shivered in pleasure and he fucked out his high and the overstimulation kicked in making him whimper.

they stayed like that for a while, holding each other before yugyeom finally pulled out and laid beside bambam.

"that was awesome"

"yeah it was"

"so...

 

_you want to go again"_

 

 

 

 

_"sure why not"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, this is so bad but it's so late i don't want to rewrite it. anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
